So Soon
by IsmiHana
Summary: Begitu cepatnya kau pergi, sahabatku. Songfic. KuroKise's friendship. Possibly OOC and contain bahasa gaje.


Aku masih tak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapanku kini. Jasadmu terbujur kaku. Mulutmu tetap tersenyum seperti biasa dan wajahmu tetap cerah seperti dulu.

Tapi nyawamu tiada.

Hei…

Masa kau mati secepat ini?

_Kumohon_, aku menggigit bibir.

_Kumohon bangun, Kise-kun_.

* * *

**~SO SOON~**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**So Soon © Maher Zein**

**Pairing: Kuroko and Kise's friendship**

**Warning! Possibly OOC, possibly bahasa gaje**

**Enjoy kudasai!**

* * *

**Every time I close my eyes I see you in front of me**

**I still can hear your voice calling out my name**

**And I remember all the stories you told me**

**I miss the time you were around [x2]**

"Kurokocchiiiiii!" ini masih pagi dan tiba-tiba saja kau sudah berada di belakangku. Lantas memelukku, "Aku rindu-ssuuuu!"

"Kise-kun, tolong jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil." aku membalas sambil melepaskan tangannya. Ia mengerucutkan bibir, "Mou, Kurokocchi, aku kan rindu-ssu yo!"

* * *

"Kurokoooccchiiiiiii!" ah, lagi-lagi suara ini, "Ayo makan siang bareng-ssu!"

"Maaf, aku lupa bawa bekal, Kise-kun."

"Jyaa, kutraktir-ssu yo!"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Heeee~~ ayolah, Kurokocchi!"

"Aku ingin makan sendiri, Kise-kun."

"Tapi aku akan tetap mentraktirmu-ssu!"

"Aku bawa uang, Kise-kun."

"Daijoubo-ssu! Uangku banyak-ssu yo!"

"Tidak, terima kasih."aku segera berlalu meninggalkannya yang masih terduduk di kursi.

"Kurokocchi, hidoi-ssuuu… Aku kan ingin berkawan denganmu-ssu yo…"

* * *

"Kurokocchi, kau tahu nggak-ssu? Kau dapat nilai tertinggi di ulangan Bahasa Jepang-ssu yo!"

"Sokka."

"Sou-ssu yo!"

"Oke."

"…"

"… hidoi-ssu! Apa nggak ada jawaban lain-ssu?!"

"Memang aku harus jawab apa, Kise-kun? Dan lagi, kita sedang belajar, lho."

"T, tapi Kurokocchi sugoi-ssu! Bisa dapat nilai setinggi itu-ssu!"

"Kise-kun, kau ribut."

"Huweee… Kurokocchi!"

* * *

"Astaga…" aku kebingungan membaca soal di hadapanku, "Aku melupakan rumusnya."

"Kurokocchi? Ada apa-ssu?" tiba-tiba kau datang menghampiriku.

"Ah, Kise-kun. Nandemonai desu."

"Oh, ini! Pertama, kau harus jabarkan dulu yang ini, lalu…"

Dan aku mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di Matematika hari itu.

"Kise-kun, terima kasih."

"**KUROKOCCHI BERTERIMA KASIH PADAKU-SSU!**"

* * *

Hei, mataku basah.

A, apa ini? Aku menangis? Segera kugunakan lengan bajuku untuk menghapus air mata yang menggantung di pipiku.

Kise-kun. Entah kenapa aku merindukanmu. Merindukan waktu-waktu yang kita habiskan bersama. Entah kenapa, aku begitu ingin memutar itu semua kembali.

**But I'm so grateful for every moment I spent with you**

'**Cause I know life won't last forever**

Aku masih menatap wajahmu yang penuh senyum. Senyum tulus yang selalu kau bagi dengan semua orang. Senyum tulus yang selalu kau berikan untukku… Senyum yang selalu memenuhi hari-hariku.

Kematian memang tak dapat dilawan. Dan kita tak mungkin hidup abadi, selamanya…

**You went so soon, so soon**

**You left so soon, so soon**

**I have to move on 'cause I know it's been too long**

**I've got to stop the tears, keep my faith and be strong**

**I'll try to take it all, even though it's so hard**

**I see you in my dreams but when I wake up you are gone**

**Gone so soon**

Tapi, ini terlalu cepat.

Saat tanah kering menutup jasadmu yang tak bernyawa—rasanya semua berlalu begitu cepat.

Kau terlalu cepat pergi, Kise-kun. Kau terlalu cepat meninggalkan sahabatmu yang baru menyadari arti persahabatan. Kau terlalu cepat meninggalkan dunia kita. Kau terlalu cepat meninggalkan dunia ini. Kau terlalu cepat pergi…

Tidak. Jangan menangis. Lagi-lagi aku menahan air mataku. Semua orang di sekitarku tengah menangis, tapi aku tahu kau takkan kembali dengan tangisan kami.

Aku harus kuat dengan kepergian sahabat sejatiku, meski rasanya pun tak kuat menahan air mata ini. Aku harus menerima semuanya.

**TES.**

_Ah, maafkan aku, Kise-kun._

Segera kuhapus air mataku yang mulai mengalir kembali.

_Aku akan tetap kuat._

_Dan aku akan selalu mengingatmu…_

* * *

_"Kurokocchi!" pemuda itu muncul di hadapanku. Senyum yang sama, wajah yang sama, suara yang sama._

_"K, Kise-kun?"_

_"Tahu tidak? Tadi malam, aku bermimpi tentangmu-ssu yo!" ia menyahut riang dan mulai bercerita tentang mimpinya._

_Tidak mungkin…_

_Kise-kun wa… itteru?_

_"S, sonna…"_

_"… kau kan sudah…"_

_Senyumnya pudar, "Ya. Aku sudah mati."_

_Dan tubuhnya perlahan menghilang._

_"K, Kise-kun! Matte!"_

_"Gomen ne, Kurokocchi. Aku… tidak kuat-ssu…"_

_"Kise-kun!"_

_Ia hanya tersenyum dan melangkah pergi._

_Ah, terlambat. Ia menghilang begitu saja. Menghilang sempurna dari pandanganku._

"**Kise-kun!**"

Mataku terbuka. Mendapati langit-langit kamar yang begitu familier.

Astaga, itu cuma mimpi. Kukira kau benar-benar kembali, Kise-kun. Kupikir kau hidup lagi dan terus bersama-sama denganku…

Namun ketika aku terbangun, kau sudah tidak ada.

Ah, kejamnya. Jika waktu dapat diputar ulang, ingin sekali aku menggantikan posisimu waktu itu. Saat kau pulang dalam lelah dan tertabrak sebuah truk oleng. Aku ingin sekali menggantikan posisimu.

Karena kau terlalu cepat pergi, Kise-kun.

**Night and day, I still feel you are close to me**

**And I remember you in every prayer that I make**

**Every single day may you be shaded by His mercy**

**But life is not the same, and it will never be the same**

Bangku di sebelahku kini kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang mendudukinya. Padahal aku ingat kau sering duduk di situ menunggu kedatanganku. Atau kau melemparkan tas ke atasnya lalu memelukku yang berada di samping bangkumu. Dan tak lupa, teriakan "Kurokocchiiii!" akan membahana di seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Shitteru ka, Kise-kun? Tiap malam, sebelum tidur, aku berdo'a untuk keselamatan sahabat-sahabatku…" gumamku di depan sebuah nisan. Nisan berukit nama 'Kise Ryouta' yang masih baru, "Terutama untukmu. Kise-kun…"

"…"

"… Semoga kau selalu berada dalam lindungan-Nya."

**But I'm so thankful for every memory I shared with you**

'**Cause I know this life is not forever**

Sekali lagi, aku hanya dapat mengingatkan diriku kalau hidup ini tak abadi. Mau tak mau, suatu saat aku akan menyusulmu.

"Kise-kun. Terima kasih atas semua kenangan yang kita tinggalkan. Terima kasih karena sudah hadir dalam hidupku…"

Pelan-pelan, otakku memutar memori perjanjian kita waktu itu.

* * *

"_Kurokocchi! Kita sahabat mulai sekarang-ssu!" serumu sambil menyodorkan kelingking._

"_Eh?" aku menatapmu bingung, sementara mukamu tampak kecewa, "Kau gak mau-ssu?"_

"_Bukannya kita bersahabat dari dulu, Kise-kun?"_

_Senyummu langsung merekah lagi, "Kurokocchiiii…!" kau segera memelukku erat-erat._

"_Kise-kun, kita belum bertautan jari."_

"_Ah, maaf, maaf-ssu!" kau melepaskanku dari pelukanmu, "Ayo-ssu! Kita janji akan jadi sahabat selamanya-ssu yo!"_

_Senyum tipis muncul di wajahku. "Janji."_

"_Janj-ssu!"_

* * *

Oh tidak. Mataku memanas lagi.

Begitu sakitkah rasanya kehilangan seorang sahabat?

"Terima kasih… sudah menjadi sahabatku selamanya…"

**You went so soon, so soon**

**You left so soon, so soon**

**I have to move on 'cause I know it's been too long**

**I've got to stop the tears, keep my faith and be strong**

**I'll try to take it all, even though it's so hard**

**I see you in my dreams but when I wake up you are ****g****one**

"Oi, Tetsu." aku menengadah mendengar suara familier Aomine.

"Aomine-kun. Ada apa?"

Ia menaikkan alis, menatap wajahku dengan heran, "Kau… masih sedih?"

Aku hanya terdiam. Sementara Aomine menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sampingku.

"Kise-kun adalah sahabatku yang terbaik. Ia rela membelikanku milkshake vanilla di toko yang jauh saat aku kehausan, mentraktirku saat aku tidak membawa bekal, dan menyemangatiku saat ulangan Matematika." aku berkata pelan. Aomine hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Aku rindu padanya…" aku melanjutkan, "Tapi…"

"… kita tidak bisa hidup dalam kenangan, bukan?"

Aku menengadah. Menatap Aomine, memintanya melanjutkan perkataannya barusan. Aomine hanya menatap ke jendela, lantas berbicara, "Kau tahu, Tetsu? Kise juga merupakan salah satu sahabat terbaikku. Yah, ia cukup menyebalkan sih. Tapi di sisi lain, ia begitu bersemangat, ingin mengalahkanku dalam basket." Aomine menggaruk rambut birunya, "Sebenarnya, aku menunggu waktu itu terjadi. Tapi…"

Aku menunduk, "Sekarang sudah tidak mungkin."

Cukup lama kami terdiam. Membiarkan angin siang berhembus menentramkan.

"Yah, kita tidak bisa terus-terusan bersedih, bukan?" Aomine kembali memandangku, nyengir, "Jadilah kuat, Tetsu. Itulah yang diinginkan oleh sahabat-sahabatmu. Dan ingat, sahabatmu bukan hanya Kise. Tapi juga kami semua."

Aku mengangguk. Aomine benar.

"Terima kasih, Aomine-kun."

Mungkin terasa berat melupakan kematian seseorang. Tapi, selama ia hidup dalam kenanganku, semua memori bersamanya akan kujaga baik-baik

**There were days when I had no strength to go on**

**I felt so weak and I just couldn't help asking: "Why?"**

**But I got through all the pain when I truly accepted**

**That to God we all belong, and to Him we'll return, ooh**

"Hari ini ulangan Matematika, semuanya."

Satu kelas terdiam.

"B, bukannya Sensei tidak memberitahu kami sebelumnya?" seorang dari kelasku bertanya. Tidak ada satu pun di antara kami yang belajar untuk ulangan mendadak.

"Memangnya belajar hanya sebelum ulangan? Sudah, sudah. Tutup buku kalian dan kita mulai ulangannya."

Aku bahkan sama sekali lupa dengan materi yang kami bahas sehari sebelumnya. Melihat soal-soal ini, aku teringat padamu yang selalu mengajarkanku Matematika.

* * *

"_Dan kau harus ingat, Kurokocchi," kau berkata dengan ekspresi horor, "Ujian mendadak itu tidak bisa dihindari. Kalau soal Matematika, kau tinggal mengingat rumus cepat yang kuajarkan waktu itu. Mengerti?"_

"_Aku bahkan tidak mengingat rumus cepat yang kau berikan untuk menghitung aljabar kemarin."_

_Hening sejenak._

"_**KUROKOCCHI HIDOI-SSU!**__"_

* * *

Rumus cepat, ya…? Aku melihat soal-soal yang tertera di kertas ulangan. Hebat, aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apa yang kau ajarkan.

* * *

"_Rumus terakhir, Kurokocchiiii…" kau menepuk-nepuk pundakku, membangunkanku dari kebosanan. Membuatku menguap singkat sebelum akhirnya menatapmu._

"_Berdo'a-ssu…" kau tersenyum tulus, "Berdo'a supaya Kami-sama membantumu-ssu yo. Kita begitu lemah dan butuh bantuan dari-Nya. Karena itu, kau harus berdo'a-ssu!"_

* * *

Ah, ya. Berdo'a. Sepertinya hanya itu rumus yang kuingat darimu.

Perlahan, aku tersenyum dan mengerjakan soal-soal seperti biasa.

**You went so soon, so soon**

**You left so soon, so soon**

**I have to move on 'cause I know it's been too long**

**I've got to stop the tears, keep my faith and be strong**

**I'll try to take it all, even though it's so hard**

**I see you in my dreams but when I wake up you are gone**

**Gone so soon****, so soon…**

Aku menatap kembali makammu. Membersihkan dedaunan yang ada di sana. Tersenyum.

"Kise-kun… aku melupakan rumus yang kau berikan lagi."

Hening sejenak.

"Tapi aku ingat rumus terakhir yang kau berikan," sahutku sambil membuka tasku, "Berdo'a. Rumus yang sederhana. Tapi jika dilakukan sepenuh hati dan usaha, penuh makna."

Lantas mengacungkan kertas ulangan yang penuh coretan, "Aku dapat nilai 78."

Hening lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk, "Harusnya aku datang ke sini bukan untuk memamerkan ini," gumamku sambil melipat kertas itu lagi. Memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Kau pergi terlalu cepat, Kise-kun. Tapi tak mengapa. Hidup ini memang tak abadi dan kami harus kuat menghadapinya."

"…"

"Semoga kau selalu berada dalam lindungan-Nya. Amin."

Saat aku menatap makammu dari kejauhan, aku merasa bertambah kuat.

* * *

**Dan fic ini berakhir dengan sangat… err… apa ya? *digaplok***

**Ai suka banget lagu Maher Zein yang ini! Liat videonya aja udah bikin nangis, dan isi lagunya sangat menginspirasi. Dan tak terasa, Ai pingin bikin friendshipnya Kise dan Kuroko pake lagu ini… Maaf kalo Kuroko-nya OOC ya, hehe. Maaf kalo Ai dengan teganya 'ngebunuh' Kise. Awalnya sih mau jadiin Aomine peran utama, tapi Ai lebih suka friendshipnya KuroKise…**

**Oh ya. Sebenarnya isi lagunya tuh tentang anak yang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Makanya agak nggak nyambung dengan cerita. Tapi yah, gak apalah ya? *digaplok lagi* Soalnya Ai suka banget lagu ini…**

**Ehm! Makasih ya buat yang udah mau baca! ^^**


End file.
